horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Tray
Ice Tray is a song by record label Quality Control. It features Quavo and Lil Yachty. It's a diss track towards Joe Budden. Lyrics Ice tray, young nigga flooded (ice ice ice, yeah) If a nigga hatin', call him Joe Budden (pussy) Coupe outside and it's press button (skrt skrt) Got that nigga mad 'cause your bitch fuckin' (hah), fuck it Ice tray the gang (fuck it), ice tray the gang (woo) Ice tray the gang (ice), ice tray the gang, fuck it Ice tray the gang (woo), ice tray the gang (ice) Ice tray the gang (yeah), ice tray the gang, fuck it Alexander Wang (Alex), wrist Eddie Cane (Eddie) Drop top McLaren (drop top), park it at the Flame (skrt) Think I was insane (woo), what my jeweler bring (jeweler) Higher than Kurt Cobain (Kurt-Co), Huncho Bruce Wayne (Huncho) Big boy Patek and it's skelly (Patek) Six ringtones on the celly (brrt) You did your ice wrong, go to Elliot (ice) Splash on the wrist, J Reddick (splash) I got a bag of drugs no medic These niggas drinking on straight synthetic (woo) I ain't tryna fuck no bitch that's petty (nah) Skrt on the ho like Andrettis (skrt) It'll lock up if you wet it (skrt) Choppin' it up like machete (chop) Swerve in the Junction, Spaghetti (swerve) Come to the Nawf if you ready (Nawf) If Set say he set then I set it (Set) If Take say he set then I set it (Take) Shoot for my niggas like Belly (shoot) Shoot for my niggas like Belly (baow) Ice tray, young nigga flooded (ice ice ice, yeah) If a nigga hatin', call him Joe Budden (pussy) Coupe outside and it's press button (skrt skrt) Got that nigga mad 'cause your bitch fuckin' (hah), fuck it Ice tray the gang (fuck it), ice tray the gang (woo) Ice tray the gang (ice), ice tray the gang, fuck it Ice tray the gang (woo), ice tray the gang (ice) Ice tray the gang (yeah), ice tray the gang, fuck it Uhh, ayy, diamonds look like candy corn Sent a chain to Melbourne, no mail, it's airborne Diamond on this chain with the flash like it's shootin' porn Five karat ring, them lil' pointers tell me where you're goin' Chopper sing like Anita Baker, ooh Hand around the neck when I fuck, Undertaker If my diamonds had a voice it would sound like Fantasia Two million dollars on my jewelry, big appraisal Um, nigga ball like DeRozan, huh AP skelly fully frozen, huh Right wrist cause commotion Big rocks on my wrist, so white need a whole pint of lotion Diamonds be wet like the ocean Want a watch like this pussy, it's gon' cost you 'bout a pretty token Big karats and they pokin' Ice tray, young nigga flooded (ice ice ice, yeah) If a nigga hatin', call him Joe Budden (pussy, fuckin' pussy) Coupe outside and it's press button (skrt skrt) Got that nigga mad 'cause your bitch fuckin' (hah), fuck it Ice tray the gang (fuck it), ice tray the gang (woo) Ice tray the gang (ice), ice tray the gang, fuck it Ice tray the gang (woo), ice tray the gang (ice) Ice tray the gang (yeah), ice tray the gang, fuck it Why It Sucks # The silly music video. # The repetitive lyrics, especially the hook. # Lil Yachty ruins the song with his terrible verse. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is great. # Quavo doesn't overuse autotune. Music Video Quality Control, Quavo, Lil Yachty - Ice Tray (Official Music Video) Category:Quavo Songs Category:Lil Yachty Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:2017 Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs ruined by the featured artist Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers